


Ripple

by thirdfinger



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdfinger/pseuds/thirdfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar acquires hydrokinesis and turns introspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripple

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic inspired by [One Shot Challenge #19](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_contest/122892.html) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_contest/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_contest/)**heroes_contest** Still trying to get a handle on writing Heroes.

Hydrokinesis is the ability to control atoms in the liquid state. The unimaginative gardener who had this ability only used it to help water the flora under his charge. Oh, and he used it to try to drown me. As I said, he was unimaginative.

An hour of concentrated study and I had mastered what had taken him a, truncated, lifetime to learn and I was pushing through to applying his ability to other liquids. It wasn't very difficult given the mastery I already have with telekinesis.

Lydia was the first to notice my new ability, "Oh! You've remembered another one!" she said. I pulled the wine from my glass and let it hover before her lips so she could have a taste. She was in my bed thirteen minutes later; positive reinforcement to encourage me to remember more.

I don't need the encouragement.

Two weeks ago I had escaped the circus. Well, escaped is a stronger word than I mean. I had slipped away from the circus. I had every intention of returning and escape implies I did not.

I had been following an echo of a memory.

Samuel had called Lydia and Edgar to him for a private meeting, leaving me unsupervised. I heard someone call my old name, "Sylar", and I stumbled out into the rain and mud as if compelled by an invisible force to seek the speaker. My clothes were soaked through in an instant.

A shadowy figure stood in the rain, familiar in a way that no one else could be, and he called for me to follow him. The people I passed by couldn't see me, couldn't hear me, and I felt like I was still dreaming. I was led to out of the circus and into a nearby copse of trees.

When I emerged, I was myself, again. My old self. With the added bonus of empathically-gained telepathy.

I let Parkman go so he could run ahead and warn his co-conspirators. Let their fear build, the tension climb, until I confront them with a crescendo of terror. Angela Petrelli and Noah Bennett were already on my to-do list but now they have little stars beside their names.

The telepathy helps me smooth over any suspicions the circus folk might have about me and my activities; they see only what I allow them to see. I admit, it can be a strain, but I won't grow if I don't exert myself.

Like with hydrokinesis. It's amazing what can be done with the blood in a human body. Boom. Well, 'boom' eventually. It took a bit of experimentation to discover the most efficient technique.  Oh, and a touch of imagination.

I turn the shower on briefly and capture the water with my mind to wash myself. Lydia is in the next room but I don't need to be quiet for her; the 'sleep' she's in can't be disturbed by something as mundane as noise. In her mind she's being ravished and satisfied in ways reality could never, sadly, compare to. Sometimes she experiences exquisite torture or is the victim of murder before I let her wake. I tell her, her screams woke me up.

It won't be long before I control the entire circus the way I control her.

People, water, atoms, I know how things work. Ripples are useful patterns and the circus is one hell of a big stone to lob into the pond.


End file.
